Kingdom Hearts: Road To Dawn
Kingdom Hearts: Road To Dawn is a fan-made alternate reality in the [http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_%28series%29 Kingdom Hearts series] created by Xirbealg during the month of August in the year 2009. It is still in progress and does not yet have a complete plot. Story Prolougue 2 years after the fall of Organization XIII, an injured Sephiroth returns to Radiant Garden after defeating and absorbing Cloud and holding his tsurugi. This implies that there battle lasted 2 years. He then went to what used to be Ansem's study and is now his base of operations. He places his masamune in a glass case along with Cloud's tsurugi and walk's to a desk. He stands there and looks at a document revealing that at an unknown time Cloud became a heartless (Sephiroth) and after a bit met his nobody and fused back with it, becoming whole but somehow part of Sephiroth stayed separate. Sephiroth then changes his appearance to be a mix of his and Cloud's he also grows 7 more wings for a total of 8 proving that he has absorbed Cloud and become whole. Upon leaving Radiant Garden He encounters Madara Uchiha, leader of Akatsuki an organization of mercenaries and draws his sword and attacks him after a short conversation. Madara easily defeats Sephiroth and convinces him to join his group of mercenaries. Genesis then apears and greets Sephiroth by calling him 'friend'. He carries the injured Sephiroth on his shoulder as they teleport to Ninja Lands. The Beginning In this reality Sora and Kairi have get married and have a daughter named Ana. Riku also has a child named Gabriel with ?????. 13 years after the birth of Gabriel the Destiny Islands were invaded by Unbirths, Heartless, and nobodies Gabriel, Ana and Nathan went into hiding as Riku, Sora, and Kairi fought. After a long battle against the swarm of enemies Kairi was killed by a samurai nobody. Sora became blinded by rage and destroyed the nobody but he was to focused on it that he didn't notice the neoshadow behind him and he too was killed. In an attempt to save his friends Riku put all his power into 1 blast and destroyed all but 6 of the enemies, but he was to weak to go on and died. Gabriel saw it happen and therefore tried to go to his father (who he believed to just be his best friend) but was held back by Ana and Nathan. He escaped there grasp and dashed for Riku's keyblade which he was surprised to be able to hold and he dashed across the enemies finishing them off with 1 blow each. Leaving the Islands 1 year later Gabriel wanted to travel the worlds and find a new family so Ana accompanied him but when they left to The World That Never Was by traveling through the corridors of darkness, they was attacked by a Twilight Thorn. Even after putting up a fight, using Riku and Kairi's keyblades, they were defeated, and therefore turned into Heartless. There Nobodies, Xirbealg and Axna were immediately born In Twilight Town. Xirbealg and Axna both lived in the Old Mansion of Twilight Town for 2 years, Xirbealg fully mastered the use of both light and darkness. He then used both elements to create his Dawn of Twilight keyblade along with his Road to Revolution keyblade. He spent countless hours training in the virtual world, and finally mastered dual-wielding both of his keyblades along with Axna who mastered using light and wielding Kairi's keyblade along with Oathkeeper. Yen Sid's new apprentices/ The Rise Of A New Organization Xirbealg and Axna left the mansion and started wandering around Twilight Town. Eventually, they took the disney train to Yen Sid's tower, and became his apprentices and obtained the Star Seeker keychain. They learned from Yen Sid that he was Riku's son and she was Sora and Kairi's daughter. They were recently sent on a mission alongside Donald, Goofy and Mickey to gather data on the former members of Organization XIII as well as Sora, Riku and Kairi in order to create replicas of them and use them as members of there new Organization XXI created to serve as protectors of the peace. Discovery of Akatsuki After the creation of Organization XXI Xirbealg goes back to Yen Sid along with the rest of the group. Later Nathan goes to Twilight Town in search of his friends and fights Xirbealg thinking he was an enemy. He was easily beaten but realized who Xirbealg was. He was then Chosen as No. XXII for the organization and becomes the developer and controller of the virtual enemies found in the virtual town. Yen Sid then tells them of an evil force he believed to be long gone rising back to power. During a training session Xirbealg goes berserk and attacks Axna. For both their safety the king prevents them from seeing eachother until Xirbealg takes full control over his rage so Axna leaves to Traverse Town. On the eighth day after the incident Sephiroth apears at the mansion's gate and speaks to Xirbealg telling him that he and the rest of the Organization should fear what is to come. At that moment Genesis and Madara teleport next to him and the 3 members of Akatsuki fade into the darkness as Nathan comes running out of the mansion to confront them alongside Xirbealg. The 2 members of the organization train together until Nathan is close to death causing him to overcome his fears and summon a keyblade of his own. Return Of A Loved One Xirbealg realizes he still feels emotions and misses Axna. Axna returns to see the group and is convinced by Nathan and Xirbealg to stay. She reveals to have gotten stronger and trains with the rest of the organization in an all out battle to see who is strongest and ffor practice. In the end it was just the three friends, Xirbealg, Axna, and Nathan. Axna and Xirbealg took out Nathan together by using their group limit break, and then the two were tied and collapsed side by side and hand in hand. Dark Twin? Xirbealg and Nathan go on a recon mission to Agrabah and encounter Madara's apprentice, Sasuke. Nathan decides to test his newly acquired dark-element abilities and summons a dark corridor to send them to the dark realm. Nathan asks Xirbealg to stay out of the fight and he does until Sasuke summons a dark keyblade much like the one that Riku used while possessed by Xehanort's heartless. At this moment he realizes that Sasuke's appearance and fighting style are very similar to his own. He sees Sasuke's sharingan and tells Nathan to go back to Twilight Town as he gives him a potion. They both fight at an even level until Sasuke activates his lightning wave which Xirbealg dodges miraculously. After both of them use all of their power up, Xirbealg is able to absorb one of Sasuke's two sharingan and convinces Sasuke to join the organization. The 2 "twins" trained together in Twilight Town where Xirbealg developed his Mangekyo Sharingan. Whole Once More Madara is enraged and decides that all of Akatsuki should attack. On the way to Hollow Bastion the Organization is attacked by Akatsuki. Xirbealg and Nathan team up with Leon and beat Sephiroth who's remnants then turn into Cloud. Sasuke kills Itachi and Axna destroys Genesis. After a huge battle only Madara remains on akatsuki's side but Xirbealg and Axna reach their limit and Xirbealg plummets to his death. Before he hits the ground Axna cries and as her tears touch Xirbealg it is revealed that Ana's heart was within Xirbealg's body and Gabriel's heart was in Axna's body. They both become whole once again. Back In Buisness Ana and Gabriel went up to the other remaining members of Organization XXI and saw two new faces among them. Sasuke stepped up and hugged Ana and Gabriel, introducing them to Sakura and Naruto. Everyone sensed an enormous ammount of power coming from Gabriel as he fainted. Sasuke carried him and they all returned to Twilight Town. When he awoke he saw all the remaining members of with him. Ally? Ichigo appeared in front of Gabriel, and attacked him in order to test his abilities. Gabriel was forced to use his Mangekyo Sharingan almost immediately, because Ichigo was too strong. By that point Ichigo used his Bankai and Getsuga Tensho, which hit Gabriel head-on. Gabriel asked him who he was and Ichigo replied that he wanted to help defeat Madara Uchiha. Gabriel decided to take him to meet Organization XXI at Ichigo's request and trained with all of them in the virtual Twilight Town. Outside the Old Mansion of Twilight Town a mysterious figure walked. The figure then summons the Way To Dawn keyblade and slices the front gate open. The Organization ran alongside Ichigo to where the mysterious figure stood. "I am Riku Replica-Ansem Host 2, I have come to detroy you." said the figure without emotion. "I think everyone should stand back but me, Sasuke, Nathan and Ichigo. Wait a second where's Nathan?", Gabriel said. The warriors mentioned stepped forward, all but Nathan who was nowhere to be found. Gabriel and Sasuke simultaniously activated their respective Sharingans, as Ichigo activated his Bankai. The Riku Replica stood in his battle stance, ready for an attack. Ichigo apeared overhead while Sasuke and Gabriel ran to the replica's sides. "Mangekyo Sharingan!", yelled Sasuke as he looked the Ansem host in the eye. A shriek of pain entered Sasuke's thoughts and he fell to the ground, blind in his left eye. Ichigo shot a Getsuga Tensho from aboveand Gabriel noticing Sasuke's mistake performed a chidori instead of using his Mangekyo. The fight went on with the Riku Replica: Ansem Host 2 summoning his guardian, and Ichgo using his Hollow mask. Gabriel fought the guardian alongside Sasuke but as the guardian was thought to be defeated another ws summoned and it was too strong for Ichigo to leave his friends alone. Gabriel had something up his sleeve, which he feared but had to use in order to win. He used half of his energy to create a replica of Tensa Zangetsu with his mangekyo sharingan. The two Zanpakuto wielders slashed at the guardian in unisn and broke through him s they cut slightly over its summoner's cheek Sasuke stood shocked at the scene and used Chidori Sharp Spear to im pale his enemy. The Replica teleported behind them and disappeared to an unknown world. Characters Main: *Xirbealg/Gabriel *Axna/Ana *Nathan *Sasuke Antagonist: *Madara *Genesis *Sephiroth Others: *Cloud *Ichigo *Naruto *Sakura Among others. Worlds *Ninja Lands *Hollow Bastion *Twilight Town *Virtual Twilight Town *Traverse Town *Agrabah Category:Realities and Universes Category:Kingdom Hearts: Road To Dawn